Walls
by kairis
Summary: Walls. That's what was keeping them locked. Locked and trapped, away and suffering. dark!Hetalia


**Warning: abuse (slightly sexual and physical), language, angst, and basically just a bit of ideologically sensitive material. Do not read if you are not comfortable with either of those**

**Dae: fem!South Korea**

**Hyo: North Korea**

**Takes place during the Japanese occupation of Korea. This is obviously before North and South Korea split, that is why there's a bit a better relation between the two. Fem!South Korea is here because I wanted her to be. I would have included a fem!North Korea, but I wasn't up for writing another character.**

* * *

><p>White.<p>

That's what color the walls were. The walls were white, a white that was...pasty almost. Or maybe they were pale white. It didn't matter anymore to Yong Soo, Hyo, and Dae. The simple color of the prison cell walls were all different to each of them. Dae claimed that they were brown, a coffee brown that was meant to be a warm color. To Hyo, the wall color didn't matter. But its color changed every day for Hyo. Before the effects of starvations and being beaten had set , he saw what Yong Soo had saw - white walls. Pasty white walls. Pasty and pale white walls, that was what was keeping the three siblings trapped.

Trapped and broken. Every passing day was getting worse and harder to bear.

Being imprisoned because of the Japanese occupation of all of Korea was something the three never imagined would happen to them. Yong Soo had never imagined that Kiku would do something like this to him. To his _siblings_. It was a nightmare for sure.

Every night before he passed out from exhaustion, Yong Soo would whisper to himself that it was all just a nightmare. That this never happened. He and his brother and sister hadn't been forced into prison for seemingly nothing. Kiku wasn't taking control of their country. He would never do that.

Hyo called Yong Soo ridiculous for hoping, saying that hope would get them nowhere. But he too was hoping it really was a dream. Dae had nothing to do with Yong Soo's hopes, she had lost hope far long ago. She knew this wasn't real, but she couldn't crush her brothers by admitting her loss of hope. It would be terrible for the two to see their sister, who was usually rather cheerful and outgoing, so hopeless and depressed.

Though it might have been obvious by now how she was feeling, for that was how the two twins were feeling as well. The three country representatives were beaten and broken in their current situation.

It was even more obvious how the days and weeks spent in the prison had affected the trio - both physically and emotionally.

Black and blue bruises were scattered all over each of their bodies. Some had turned to a darker blue and red color, from when the bruise before had gotten worse; in Yong Soo's case, when he'd been shoved against one of the pasty white walls and the bruising on his shoulder was worsened. Hyo had red marks all down his chest and legs, from being beaten with a metal pole and having the guard lashing out on him with a whip. Dae wasn't as bad as her two brothers, physically at least. Mentally, she was worse off than her brothers.

Idly wasting time was the only way for the day to not drag on too much.

Hyo hated that. He hated the fucking prison. He hated the fucking Japanese government. He wanted to be freed, he wanted to get the fuck out of the damned prison. He fucking hated being so hopeless. He fucking hated seeing his little sister so worn down. He fucking hated seeing his twin so beaten. He fucking hated to see _himself _so abused and damaged. He fucking hated the walls that held them captive inside this prison. He fucking hated not having anything to do when the guards were busy tormenting other prisoners. He would rather himself be beaten and tormented than his innocent citizens.

They weren't the same as he and Yong Soo and Dae. The three Korean siblings were countries - they could take any amount of torture or pain and not die. Wounded, yes. But not death. No, they couldn't die. They were immortal.

Dae and Yong Soo were curled up in the corner of the room, embracing each other for comfort. Though not much comfort was given in exchange as screams and cries were heard from down the hall - all from pain. Some prisoners were crying out that they would rather die than be kept here another day, others were unable to communicate period. Maniacal laughter of prison guards rung throughout the building as another cell door was slammed shut.

There was only one cell that its inmates hadn't had the punishment for today. The one with the three siblings held in it. The heavy metal door that was the only way of escape from the cell swung open with great force, and a young guard with a malicious expression on his face entered as he shut the door behind him. He'd been told by the head guard that these three were only to be messed with if you dared to. They were still countries - they weren't going to die any time soon, and could take extreme amounts of pain. As well as it is, despite the terrible condition they were in, they still had the strength of their former empire.

Possibly.

Yong Soo was starting to doubt he had any strength left in him. It was all gone, he couldn't imagine it there at all. How else did Japan managed to occupy him if that strength was gone? He felt so weak, so defenseless...

At the loud slamming of the cell door, Dae whimpered loudly and buried her head into Yong Soo's shoulder. She was on the edge of sanity, she couldn't stand this hell hole anymore. Yong Soo quietly shushed her, not wanting her to get into trouble for making a noise as the guard glanced around the room. Hyo lifted his head up when the guard came in, glaring sharply at the young Japanese guard.

_He's new..._Hyo observed as the man returned the glare, stepping towards him.

"And what's with that face?" the guard whispered, crouching down on the ground so that he was on eye level with Hyo (who was sitting cross legged on the concrete ground).

"Tch." Hyo spat, not taking his eyes off of the young guard. He narrowed his brown and dull eyes, continuing to glare at the guard.

"Oh? You're just like a child throwing a tantrum." The guard cupped Hyo's face, the bruised and scratched cheeks being covered with the guard's black gloves. He sneered at the Korean, like he was taunting him. Hyo didn't pull or turn his face away from the guard, gritting his teeth.

"Get your filthy hands off of me," Hyo rasped through his gritted teeth, voice hoarse from lack of use and exhaustion. The material of the guard's glove was rubbing against a scrape on his cheek, irritating the healing wound.

"Do you think a prisoner can tell me what to do?" Sneering again, the guard let go of Hyo's face to turn around to Dae and Yong Soo in the corner.

Walking slowly to the two, the guard scoffed at the other Koreans. "Are you two really that pathetic that you have to seek comfort in each other?"

Yong Soo merely gave a sharp look at the guard, wrapping his arms tighter around Dae. "We're not pathetic."

"I see you as pathetic. You're supposed to represent your countries, aren't you? Where is the pride of Korea? What happened to that? Where has your empire's strength gone to these days? Oh right, I forgot. You're being occupied by Japan. You three are nothing now."

"Shut up! We're still Korea!" Yong Soo shouted out, his throat burning as he spoke. The guard raised his eyebrow like he was mocking Yong Soo.

"Give the girl to me," he demanded, pointing to Dae. She finally lifted up her head from Yong Soo's shoulder, looking terrified. Yong Soo returned his demand with an icy glare.

"No."

"I demand it."

"No."

"Give me the girl."

"No!"

"Now!" The guard snarled, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a short knife - only about four inches or so long. The blade was sharp and shiny, completely spotless. If there was any light had been shining into the room through the small window, there would have been a bright glare reflecting off of it. Though it was cloudy and dark outside, so no glare was given off from the knife's blade. He got down on his knees, shoving the knife against Yong Soo's neck.

"I won't let you touch her!" Yong Soo spat, feeling the cold metal of the blade against his neck. It wasn't penetrating his skin, just leaving a red mark in the crook of his neck right now. He held Dae closer to his skinny body, not sure what the guard wanted with her, but whatever it was he didn't want it to happen to her.

Dae attempted to get out of Yong Soo's embrace so that he wouldn't end up getting hurt over her. It was always Hyo or Yong Soo who took the beatings when they could, not wanting their sister to have to go through it. But Yong Soo, despite his weakened state, was still stronger than her and able to hold her back.

"You are going to do _as I say_!" The guard snarled again, pressing the blade harder on Yong Soo's flesh. "_Now_."

"...Yong Soo...just...let me go..." Dae whispered in a small voice to Yong Soo, sounding terrified. But she didn't want to see Yong Soo get hurt one more time for her...

"No. I won't. I won't let you get hurt anymore than you already are," Yong Soo muttered, gritting his teeth and not taking his eyes off of the guard. He didn't give two shits about the knife up to his throat. It couldn't kill him. He was too concerned over protecting the ones he loves to care about his own safety.

"Tsk, tsk. Let the girl go now. I won't put up with this anymore." The guard pulled the blade away from Yong Soo's neck, jabbing the teenager in the side to get him to let go of Dae.

Crying out as he was stabbed, Yong Soo tried to not let go of Dae but he failed to do so since the natural reaction to being stabbed was grabbing onto his side. Seeing this as a one chance opportunity, the guard grabbed onto Dae's forearm, dragging her fragile body to stand up. She was much shorter than him, though she appeared to look around the same age - maybe eighteen years old, at the most.

"Now there, pretty girl," the guard whispered quietly, shoving Dae up against the pasty white - coffee brown to her - wall. "Where do I start?" He kept her pinned against the concrete wall, leaning close to her face and breathing down her neck.

"Don't touch her," Hyo said, his voice still hoarse but there was a harsh tone to it. "...touch her and..."

"And what? What can two pathetic teenagers like you two do to harm me, that I can't do back to you?" As if mocking Hyo, the guard tugged on Dae's shirt collar to bring it down to her shoulders.

Dae looked helplessly at Hyo, knowing that Yong Soo probably couldn't tell what was going on due to his pain. She whimpered loudly as she felt the guard's teeth bite down onto her neck, sucking on the skin. At seeing this, Hyo stumbled to get up off the floor, advancing on unsteadily (but quickly) to the guard and his sister.

"Don't you _dare_!" Hyo rasped, trying to shout but failing. He was only responded with a sharp kick from the guard in the shin. Toppling over in pain, Hyo tried to grab onto the guard's leg to pull him away from his sister.

"I can do whatever I want." The guard muttered, running a hand up Dae's leg and rubbing her thighs. She shrieked, not liking the feel of the guard's hand caressing her inner thighs.

"...l-let me go...please..." Dae pleaded softly, looking down desperately at the man. "...please..."

"Let go of her!" Yong Soo shouted, not wanting to see Dae like this. He tried to stand up, but he staggered and collapsed down onto the hard floor like his brother had. He was still clutching his side, trying to stop the wound from bleeding. It didn't seem deep, but it was still painful.

"You shut up!" The guard yelled, pressing his body close to Dae's and kissing her lips roughly. She cried out in surprise, squirming and trying to get out of the man's grip. He only kissed her even rougher, grasping onto her tighter and slipping her shirt off of her. That was really the last straw for Yong Soo and Hyo, seeing their sister be stripped down. Yong Soo found a new sudden strength, struggling to stand up but he launched himself at the guard.

The guard toppled over with Yong Soo tackling him onto the ground, and Dae shrieked again and dropped down to her knees in the corner. Yong Soo gritted his teeth, panting weakly while trying to pin down the guard. The guard only managed to stay down underneath Yong Soo's strength for a few seconds and then shoved Yong Soo off of him. He was slammed into the wall, shutting his eyes closed tightly through pain.

Glaring, the guard looked from Yong Soo to Hyo to Dae and then spat at the three. He stood up, straightening his uniform up and stiffly walking towards the door.

"Pathetic. I always knew you three would be pathetic."

"Then come at us, you pathetic bastard!" Yong Soo attempted to stand, but his beaten body was under too much strain and pain to do so.

"Oh?" The guard marched over to Hyo instead of Yong Soo, picking him by the collar of his shirt. "Well I'll start with your brother in that case."

"Let go of me," Hyo spat, trying to knee the man but he couldn't find the strength.

"No." The guard had that malicious look on his face again, and grabbed the small knife from his back pocket. "I believe you'll be alright with the same punishment as your twin, I take?"

"Just do it."

"I will."

Hyo shut his eyes tight and braced himself to feel the pain of the knife's blade digging into his side and deep into his skin. He let out a loud groan of pain, slumping down against the wall. The guard gritted his teeth, grasping onto the rough material of his shirt.

"How does it feel? How does being so pathetic and weak feel?" The guard sneered at him, retracting the knife and throwing the teenager down onto the floor.

Hyo was left sprawled on the ground, clutching his side and moaning in pain. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to die. He didn't want to go through this anymore, it was too much to do. He didn't want to see his brother go through this. He didn't want to see his sister to go through this. He didn't want to his people to suffer anymore, he wanted it over with already.

But of course he couldn't.

Yong Soo couldn't either.

Dae couldn't too.

They were trapped in the cell with white walls. White or brown or gray walls, it didn't matter anymore. All that matters was getting out. Getting out to freedom. Freedom from this torture. Freedom from this hell and everything around.

It really wasn't a dream like Yong Soo hoped for. It would never be, because it was real. All this pain was real. All the suffering. All the torture. It was real. It wasn't part of a nightmare, it was happening.

"...I want it to stop..." Dae whimpered, reaching for her shirt and slipping it over her head. Yong Soo had already passed out from pain and being so weak, and Hyo was sure he was on that way though. Maybe he really would die if he let it happen...

"...it will, Dae...I promise..." Hyo muttered weakly, curling up and clutching the side that had been stabbed.

"...a-alright..." Dae didn't know what to think about it, but she was so overwhelmed at the moment. Seeing her brothers and having this all happening at once...it was too much, even if they dealt with it almost everyday now...

The walls that kept them trapped in here were seemingly closing in on them, keeping them trapped in the cell. The white pasty walls, the gray walls, the brown walls - it didn't matter anymore. They were trapped and stuck here, never knowing when they'll be set free of hell.

Breathing heavily, Hyo opened his eyes again to find the walls a bright white color. It was nearly blinding him. All of this, it was too much for him. It was too much for each of the three. Dae felt similarly to her brother, she wanted to die. To die and let it be over with. But it wouldn't end that way.

It couldn't.

Because she and her brothers were countries - they were immortal.

They had to go on and endure it.

Slamming her fists against the white walls (brown to her), Dae screamed out desperately. She wanted over with. Now.

Tears were flooding her eyes, making it even harder to see than it was already and her body aching in pain. It wouldn't end. She was going insane, mentally beaten.

All she could do was hope that this was a nightmare.

The walls holding them captive were a nightmare.

That was all she wanted. If either of them could have a wish granted now, it would be for the walls to be gone.

So they could be free and away from the pain and suffering.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written anything in like...AGES...ok not ages, but it feels like it. I have just been lazybusy. Anyways school is starting next Monday and I'm just so iknknk and wanted to write now. Like something angsty. And I was too nervous ask anyone I know to do an angst roleplay so this was the result**

**...I dunno did I do a good job? I don't necessarily think so, at least at the end but whatever :\**

**I'm more for funny and comedy things for APH, but I do have a thing for serious/angst :')**

**kkjnnjbjks expect less from me once school gets started up.**


End file.
